The Nightmare
|evolution_span = June 26, 2009 - November 11, 2009|gaia_cash = 749}} Description This strange object drips with the dark visions of tormented souls. Positions Click to View/Hide All * The Nightmare * The Nightmare (Hypnos' wings) * The Nightmare (Hypnos' mask) * The Nightmare (Hypnos' hair) * The Nightmare (Hypnos' coat) * The Nightmare (Hypnos' boots) * The Nightmare (Hypnos presenting...) * The Nightmare (Nightmare) * The Nightmare (bitten) * The Nightmare (vest of Valda the Marvelous) * The Nightmare (costume of Valda the Marvelous) * The Nightmare (Adamas) * The Nightmare (whip of Valda the Marvelous) * The Nightmare (headpiece of Valda the Marvelous) * The Nightmare (Bandit's mask) * The Nightmare (Bandit's yellow coat) * The Nightmare (Bandit's dark coat) * The Nightmare (Bandit's pants) * The Nightmare (Bandit's Summoning) * The Nightmare (Bandit's demon) * The Nightmare (Malphas) * The Nightmare (Malphas' feathers) * The Nightmare (Malphas' talons) * The Nightmare (Buer) * The Nightmare (mask of Buer) * The Nightmare (Guardian Hooded Cape) * The Nightmare (Guardian Boots) * The Nightmare (Guardian Lantern) * The Nightmare (Guardian Blade) * The Nightmare (Lost Soul) * The Nightmare (They never found their way back) * The Nightmare (burned zombie) * The Nightmare (black blood) * The Nightmare (day of the dead) * The Nightmare (skull ghost face paint) * The Nightmare (gouge) * The Nightmare (wound) * The Nightmare (Luxuria) * The Nightmare (Invidia) * The Nightmare (Gula) * The Nightmare (Acedia) * The Nightmare (Superbia) * The Nightmare (Ira) * The Nightmare (Defiant Cap) * The Nightmare (Defiant Top) * The Nightmare (Defiant Tie) * The Nightmare (Defiant Jeans) * The Nightmare (Defiant Gloves) * The Nightmare (Unnecessary Defiant Leg Belt) * The Nightmare (Alp) * The Nightmare (Enchanted Cap) * The Nightmare (Penanggalan) * The Nightmare (I am Penanggalan) * The Nightmare (Popobawa) * The Nightmare (Bawa Cape) * The Nightmare (Arachneros' Body) * The Nightmare (Webbing) * The Nightmare (Little Crawlies) * The Nightmare (Wrapped Crawlie) * The Nightmare (Delicious Grub) * The Nightmare (Eight Eyes) * The Nightmare (Arachneros) * The Nightmare (Cresent) * The Nightmare (Jaw of Arachneros) * The Nightmare (Bogey Man) * The Nightmare (Closet Monster) * The Nightmare (Defiant Rose Pins) * The Nightmare (Defiant Coat) * The Nightmare (Avaritia) * The Nightmare (The Golden Apple) * The Nightmare (Guardian Short) * The Nightmare (you're next) * The Nightmare (Goetic Eyes) * The Nightmare (Malphas' Flight) * The Nightmare (Buer's legs) * The Nightmare (Bandit's shadowy mask) * The Nightmare (Bandit's sentence) * The Nightmare (Ringmaster's coat) * The Nightmare (sabotage) * The Nightmare (Thank you for attending) * The Nightmare (Good Morning) Related Items Alchemy * Formula 8: The Nightmare Theme * Daisy's Dark Hair * Daisy's Light Hair * SDPlus #192 Daisy * SDPlus #194 Bogey Man * SDPlus #230 Valda the Marvelous Doll External Links *1st Gen Marketplace Listing *2nd Gen Marketplace Listing *3rd Gen Marketplace Listing *4th Gen Marketplace Listing *5th Gen Marketplace Listing *6th Gen Marketplace Listing *7th Gen Marketplace Listing *8th Gen Marketplace Listing *9th Gen Marketplace Listing *10th Gen Marketplace Listing *11th Gen Marketplace Listing *Alchemized Marketplace Listing Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Evolving Item Category:Unisex Category:Human Category:Items Category:2009 Category:Mask Category:Wig Category:Coat Category:Boots Category:Companion Category:Vest Category:Dress Category:Weapon Category:Whip Category:Pants Category:Pet Category:Hair Clip Category:Legs Category:I Am Category:Hood Category:Cloak Category:Staff Category:Blade Category:Facepaint Category:Eyes Category:Sash Category:Sleeveless Shirt Category:Hat Category:Tie Category:Gloves Category:Background Category:Crown Category:Food and Drink Category:Bikini Bottoms Category:Wings